Matchmaker Matchmaker
by showtunediva
Summary: Set 5 years after the events of the musical. Jane is now 15 and discovers that her thoughts have been correct all along that Bert has feelings for Mary Poppins. Her own romance develops along the way. In progress! Critical feedback need.
1. Matchmaker Matchmaker

Matchmaker Matchmaker

Notes: Ironically this is a Mary Poppins fanfiction which happens to share the same title as a song from Fiddler On The Roof. Set 5 years after the events of the musical. Jane is now 15 and through a conversation with Bert discovers her inclination has been correct all along that he has feelings for Mary Poppins. She also develops her own love interest along the way. I only own Kenneth William Dewitt, all else is owned by Disney/P.L. Travers.

Jane Banks thought often about Mary Poppins. She was now 15 and growing into a beautiful young woman but never forgot any of the lessons she learned from her childhood nanny. That one important lesson she remembered was " Anything can happen if you let it." She always secretly held out hope that Bert and Mary Poppins would end up together but was beginning to wonder if that wish would ever come true. Her mother had other thoughts on her mind and that was to match her daughter up with one of the young teenage boys from her theatre troupe.

One afternoon while she was doing her homework her mother tapped on the bedroom door.

"Darling, there's an audition coming up next week. There's a part for you in the show that would be absolutely perfect for you. Won't you give the audition a try?"

Knowing that there was an ulterior motive Jane rolled her eyes. "There's a boy you want me to meet isn't there Mother?"

Winifred's face fell. " Of course not. I just wanted you to try something new. Wouldn't it be wonderful if you got the part and we performed on stage together?"

Jane felt a small smile cross her lips. "I suppose that would be delightful Mother. When is the audition?"

"Wednesday at 6pm."

Jane sighed. " I suppose it couldn't hurt to try."

Winifred kissed her daughter on the head. "Wonderful. Don't be nervous at all. You'll be just fine… Or as Mary Poppins would say practically perfect."

But of course Jane couldn't help but be nervous. It was her first audition after all. As soon as she filed out her audition paperwork she took her seat in the waiting room her anxiety hit a high were several people in line ahead of her. Her mother was off mingling with some of the other adults who were also trying out.

" What's your number?" She heard some one ask.

" Excuse me?" Her eyes met with a pair of blue eyes that she thought were gorgeous.

"Your number,at the top of your audition form?"

Jane looked embarrassed. "Oh, sorry. I am so new at this I didn't know what you were talking about. 29, What's yours?"

"32. You're going into the audition room in my group then. Great."

Jane breathed a sigh of relief. "Splendid, I won't feel so alone in there. Is this your first audition too?"

The stranger shook his head. "Nope, this is my 5th time auditioning. My dad got me into doing plays here two years ago. I'm Kenny Dewitt. Who're you?"

"I'm Jane Banks."

Kenny grinned. " Father is good friends with your mother. I've heard so much about you."

Jane extended her hand. "Nice to meet you Kenny. I'm pretty nervous."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. If we both get in I'll help you learn the dances and your lines."

Jane's tense shoulders began to relax."You are so sweet. Thank you.

"No problem."

The audition didn't go as badly as Jane had anticipated it would. In the car on the way home her mother patted her shoulder. "How do you think it went?"

Jane shrugged. "Ok, I guess. I met this boy named Kenny. He seems real nice. Hopefully we both get in. He offered to help with my lines and dancing if that happens. "

Winifred's eyes lit up. "Wonderful!"

"When will the cast list be posted Mother?"

" By Friday night or Saturday morning. Our first rehearsal will be Sunday afternoon at 1:00."

Jane slept late on Saturday morning totally forgetting the cast list was going to be posted. She had every intention of going with her mother but she did not like having to get up early on a Saturday morning.

"Jane, rise and shine darling. I have wonderful news. " her mother called up the stairs.

Jane rolled over to look at her alarm clock and noticed it was nearly 11:00. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and hurried to the top of the stairs. "What is it Mother?"

Winifred grinned. "You were cast in the ensemble."

Jane was floored. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No, not all. I couldn't be be happier for you my love."

Jane ran down the stairs and into her mother's arms.

"This is so exciting Mother!"

Winifred kissed her daughter on the forehead. "This will be a wonderful experience for both of us."

The first thing that Jane did upon hearing this news was run down to the park to tell her friend Bert. As usual he was drawing pictures on the side walk.

" Bert, you'll never believe my news!"

Bert smiled at the teenager. " I bet you I will. What is it?"

Jane's grin was a mile wide.. "I auditioned for a play at mother's theatre and I got a part!"

Bert wrapped Jane into a hug. " I'm mighty proud of you Jane. I am sure that Mary Poppins would be too."

Jane's eyed glowed at the mention of her former nanny's name. "Do you think she'd come to the show?"

"I would hope she would. She loves you & your brother very much."

Jane looked shyly at the ground.

"Bert, is it okay if I ask a personal a question?"

Bert nodded slowly "What is it love?".

Jane cleared her throat.

"Are you in love with Mary Poppins?"

Bert blushed. ." Jane Banks, you are quite intuitive. Yes, in fact I am in love with Mary Poppins. I have been for awhile actually."

"Ever since that day in the park when the statues came to life and started dancing?"

Bert nodded. " Yes, since that very day."

"Is she in love with you too?"

Bert shrugged." She hasn't stayed around here long enough to tell me, but yes I am assuming that she does have feelings for me."

The wheels were turning in Jane's head. She absolutely needed to find a way to bring Mary Poppins back to London to try to get her to confess her feelings to Bert but how?

Two weeks passed. Jane couldn't be happier that she was in the play with her mother and found herself having a wonderful time,she would also soon discover that she was falling fast for her co-star Kenny Dewitt.

"Hey Jane, do you want to come over sometime to practice the choreography?" Kenny asked her one Sunday as rehearsal was ending.

Jane nodded. " Sure Kenny,that would be great. What time works for you? Mother can probably drop me off."

Kenny shrugged. " I have to check my schedule. Father has your number somewhere so I will give you a call."

"Jolly good.I'll look forward to hearing from you." Jane smiled as she bent down to finish packing her dance bag.

That evening after dinner the phone rang. Jane picked up because she was expecting a call from Kenny.

"Hey Jane, does Wednesday afternoon around 4:00 work? Father said you can stay for dinner if you want to."

" I need to check with Mother. Can you hold on a moment?"

"Of course."

Jane walked into the parlor and noticed her mother was reading the newspaper. "Mother, Kenny invited me over on Wednesday to practice our choreography and stay for dinner. Is that alright?"

Winifred smiled. "Of course. I can drop you off at the Dewitt's house at 3:30."

"Great!"

She returned to the phone. "Mother said she'd drop me off at 3:30."

"Jolly good, see you then." The line with dead.

On Wednesday afternoon Winifred dropped Jane off at the Dewitt's house. Kenny's father Henry answered the door. "Come on in Jane, Ken's waiting for you!"

After Jane kissed her good bye Winifred smiled at Henry. " Isn't it splendid to see how well they are getting along?"

Henry nodded. "They've certainly become fast friends. It's great to see them having so much fun together."

"Do you think…..?" Winifred let her sentence ramble.

Henry kissed Winifred's cheek. " Let things happen naturally Win. They're very young you know. Let them discover love for themselves. I'll drop Jane home after dinner."

At dinner Mrs. Dewitt smiled at Jane. " How are you enjoying being in the play Jane?"

Jane swallowed a bite of mashed potatoes. " I was reluctant to audition at first but now I am so happy that Mother suggested it. I am having so much fun!"

Kenny smiled. " I've introduced her to my other friends and she fits right in with the rest of us Mother."

Mrs. Dewitt's smile grew wider. "I am so glad to hear that! Isn't that wonderful Henry?"

Mr. Dewitt's eyes gleamed. "We're excited to have you in the cast Jane. I'm delighted that you're having such a great time. How's your choreography coming along Kenny?"

Kenny smiled."Some of the steps are rather challenging but it's nothing we can't Jane?"

Jane nodded. "Definitely."

Later that evening Jane knocked on her brother's door.

"Michael, we need to come up with a plan."

Michael looked up from his science homework curiously. "What do you mean?"

Jane's eyes lit up. "Bert is in love with Mary Poppins. He told me himself! We need to find a way to get Mary Poppins to admit her feelings for him."

"How do you suppose we do that? We haven't seen her in four years and have no way to get in touch with her."

" I was thinking we could write her a note and tear it up and send up through the fire place ."

"What do you propose we say Jane? Bert is madly in love with you, please come back to London?"

"Actually I really want her to come see my show. We'll figure the rest out later."

Michael's face suddenly lit up. "Can we get the other chimney sweeps to help us out?"

Jane grinned. " They know Bert pretty well so they know what he likes."

The next morning at breakfast Jane looked at her mother. "Mother, do you suppose Mary Poppins will come to see the show?"

Winifred shrugged. "That would be splendid Jane. How would we get in touch with her though? We don't even know where she lives to send her any information."

"Bert might know. If he dosen't why not write a note and tear it up like what happened with that nanny advertisement that bought her to us in the first place."

"It's worth a shot."

"Mother, what's a good first date location?" Michael asked.

George Banks raised his eyebrows. " You're too young to be asking that Michael."

"Oh, it's not for me. It's for Bert & Mary Poppins."

"Bert and Mary Poppins, what on earth are you talking about?" Winifred looked at both of her children skeptically.

Jane's eyes gleamed with excitement. " Bert is in love with Mary Poppins Mother,just like I suspected all along! We want them to go out on a date so that way Bert can find out if the feelings are mutual."

"How are you going to set that up without Mary Poppins knowing?"

"We haven't gotten that far ahead but we're hoping the other chimney sweeps will help us out with putting something together for them. That's why I am really hoping we can get Mary Poppins back here to come to the show."

Winifred's eyes glowed delightedly. " If Mary Poppins and Bert were to marry that would be fabulous. We would see her much more often that way. Isn't this wonderful news George?"

"I suppose." George said.

Additional Notes:Stay tuned for chapter 2. You'll meet some of Bert's chimney sweep Friebds and see what ideas they will suggest to Michael & Jane.


	2. I am not no practically perfect

Perhaps, I am not so practically perfect

Matchmaker,Matchmaker Chapter 2 Mary's POV

Notes: Others may not particularly share this opinion but I personally feel Mary Poppins is an incredibly narcissistic person. Everyone has flaws and therefore it is not possible for someone to be practically perfect as Mary Poppins claims to be. That being said this chapter is about how Mary has feelings for Bert. It is from her perspective.

I always say find myself saying "I never explain anything." Well sit back because because I am about to explain something no one else would assume I'd even dare explain.

I always say that I am practically perfect in every way. I often do not like growing to close to my clients because it is only a working relationship. When I first entered Number 17 Cherry Tree Lane I never expected to grow as close to Jane and Michael Banks as I did and when I eventually had to leave I tried to keep a straight and stoic face. "I love you Mary Poppins." I heard Michael say. Jane nodded in agreement but did not say anything. "Aurevoir" I never know how long I will be away, it is always impossible to gauge.

But do I love them? Of course I do. I love them as if they were my own children. Along the way I know that I also helped Mrs. Banks become a stronger woman and I know she is grateful for me for that. I know that their family dynamic will be a lot more smooth and happy now.

Now there is something else I must explain.

Bert was a client of mine when he was young, around Michael's age but as he grew older we became good friends. Consequently at the same time I was caring for Jane and Michael I checked up on him and how he was doing. During that walk in the park some emotions came over me. Ask me to explain what they were and honestly I wish I could . However, I most certainly can not. Or, perhaps being practically perfect means not letting feelings get in the way when you least expect them to..

It's no secret he has feelings for me. Perhaps Jane picked up on it quicker than I did. She even asked me after that after we got home from the park.

"Mary Poppins, are you in love with Bert?"

"Of all the ridiculous things Jane!"

"You two were looking at each-other so oddly so I figured you must be."

"I'd appreciate if you dropped the subject. Spit spot!"

Jane defiantly crossed her arms. "I won't! Not until you tell me the truth!"

"I never explain anything, off to the nursery."

"Practically perfect my foot. You're afraid to admit it." With that Jane stormed up the stairs and slammed the nursery door behind her so forcefully that the house shook.

There were birds singing in the trees when we were singing about a Jolly Holiday. Indeed, a jolly holiday it was. But as I said being practically perfect means not letting feelings get in the way when you least expect them to. Judgment could very much get clouded that way.

Perhaps if I could now I would answer Jane's question. My answer would be yes. It's too late to tell her now because I do not know when I will see the Banks family. I suppose the main person I should tell is Bert but I wouldn't be able know how to go about it.


	3. Feelings

Part I Bert

It was a beautiful day

That day in the park

I had never seen the grass so green

Or a bluer sky

My emotions made me feel like I could fly

Did you know I loved you

All this while

And that my favorite thing about you is your smile?

Come home again Mary

And put the sun back in my sky

You've left me again and left me a thousand kisses shy

Not sure when you'll return

The fire of my love for you will forever burn

It's a jolly holiday with Mary. No wonder that's it's Mary that we love.

Part II Mary

Gentlemen like you are few

You may be a diamond in the rough

But Bert you shine above the rest

Maybe our love only exists in my dreams

But those dreams of a love that might have been

Are so beautiful

I certainly don't have much to fear

Since your sweet gentility is crystal clear

Do I love you,

Oh yes I love you

But as I said only in my dreams.

Will I ever tell you?

Ah,no.

It's a Jolly Holiday with you Bert. A Jolly jolly holiday with you.


	4. Plans Put In Motion

Plans Put In Motion

Matchmaker Matchmaker Chapter 3

Notes: in this chapter Jane will talk to a small group of chimney sweeps and get help from them in the planning of the date Mary Poppins and Bert will go on. Thank you to LoveJulie35 for this idea.

Cast Member Character Index

Adele- Robyn Holley

Jeannette- Alyssa Saunders

Paul- Billy Pomerleau

Ada- Katie Hammes

Celia- Christie Conticchio

Eva – Sydney Kolazinski ( mentioned but does not appear, will appear in a later chapter )

The first thing Jane did when she got home from school was head to the park. Immediately when she arrived she saw a small group of chimney sweeps sitting on a picnic blanket. She ran over to them.

" Ello Miss Jane, how are you today?" One sweep named Paul asked.

Jane grinned. "Splendid, I'm happy I've run into you guys. I need your help with something.

The youngest sweep Jeanette looked up at her. "Really Miss Jane?"

"Yes, really."

"What is it?" Another sweep named Adele asked.

Jane's eyes lit up. "Bert is in love with Mary Poppins!"

" Oh, I kind of figured that out." Paul said.

Another sweep named Ada looked at him quizzically "And you came to this conclusion how?"

"He gets starry eyed whenever anyone mentions her. I've seen it."

"What can we do to help you Miss Jane?" Ada asked

"Michael and I want to get Mary Poppins and Bert to go on a date but we don't know how to organize it, we're hoping that the date Mary Poppins will tell him that the feelings

Paul grinned. "We'd do anything at all for our good mate Bert Miss Jane."

Adele's eyes lit up. "Dinner on the roof top would be absolutely splendid."

"With candle light and music." Another sweep named Celia chimed in.

"Do any of you sing?" Jane asked

Celia shook her head. " No Miss Jane but our mate Eva plays the violin. She's been teaching herself and she's getting quite good."

"Supercalufragilsticexpialidocuious!" Jane exclaimed

"How are you going to get Mary Poppins back to London Miss Jane? No one has heard from her in five years." Ava looked at Jane quizzically.

"Well, I'm in a play at Mother's theatre. Michael and I are working out a way for her to come back to see it."

"What fun Miss Jane! When will it be?" Adele asked.

"We'd love to come see you in it!' Paul added.

Jane grinned. "Of course you'll be invited! Tickets go on sale next week. Mother and I will get a bunch of tickets for you all and give them to Bert. The show opens in about a month."

"Miss Jane, when exactly will Bert and Mary Poppins go on this date? Ada asked.

"That's another problem Michael and I are having . If she comes to see my show I am not sure when she'll be coming and how long she'll be staying for."

"Does your play have any afternoon showings?" Jeanette asked.

Jane nodded." Yes, one on Saturday and one on Sunday."

"Ok, how about this then? We'll tell Bert to buy tickets for all of us on Sunday afternoon. That includes Mary Poppins too. A few of us will leave the theatre right away to go set up and Bert can indicate to Bert that he has a surprise for her. She'll be shocked when she sees what we' ve done for her.. I don't think she even knows Eva plays the violin."

"We can get some of the other sweeps to help cook the dinner too. We'll cook Bert's favorite dish. Not quite sure what Mary Poppins likes though." Paul said.

"I would imagine she's not a very picky eater." Ada said.

"Who knows? She is practically perfect in every way so she may only eat certain things." Adele suggested.

Celia waved her hand dismissively. "I highly doubt that Adele."

Jane clapped her hands delightedly. " You all are so wonderful! Thank you so much. Mary Poppins will absolutely love this!"

Jeanette looked hopefully at Jane. " Do you suppose that Bert and Mary Poppins will get married Miss Jane?"

" I hope so, I truly do." Jane whispered.


	5. Falling Fast

Falling Fast

Matchmaker Matchmaker Chapter 4

Jane Banks had thoughts going every which way in her head. Excitement for opening night to arrive, anxiety about how the plans for the date between Bert and Mary Poppins would work out and as much she hated to admit to herself and especially her mother that she had fallen fast and hard for her co-star in the play Kenneth William Dewitt.

"Miss Banks, are you paying attention or are you in dreamland again?" Her science teacher asked.

Jane blushed profusely. "What was the question again?"

Her teacher let out a frustrated sigh. "Miss Banks, do you realize this is the fourth time in three days I've caught you daydreaming? Please focus on your lessons when you're in class. It will be detention for you next time!"

Jane looked down at her folded hands in her lap." Sorry m'am. It won't happen again."

When the bell rang her best friend Edith came up to her.

"Have you come down from your cloud yet?" Edith snapped her fingers in front of Jane's face.

" And snap, the job's a game." Jane responded.

Edith frowned. "No, seriously. What's gotten into you lately Jane?"

"If you must know I think I might be in love." Jane whispered.

Jane started to head toward the entrance to the classroom and Edith fell into step next to her.

"Anyone we know?"

Jane shook her head. "It's someone I met through doing the play at Mother's theatre. You probably wouldn't know him."

"What's his name?"

"Kenneth William Dewitt, I just call him Kenny."

"Is his family really rich? That name sounds sophisticated."

Jane shook her head. "Not all eligible bachelors in London are rich you know."

"We're only fifteen Jane. Boys our age are far from eligible bachelor material. What's Kenny like?"

"He's really very sweet. I first met him at auditions. He has the most beautiful blue eyes. He's been amazing with helping me with all the choreography I have to learn."

"Will I get to meet him before your show?"

Jane shook her head. "Probably not. Do you know what day you are coming to see it yet?"

"We're all coming to see you opening night. We're beyond excited for you Jane. It must be a lot of fun to be onstage with your mom too. She was always such a good actress."

Jane smiled. " I have to admit I almost didn't tryout. I am happy that Mother suggested it."

"Does Kenny know you like him?"

Jane shook her head. " I am actually quite afraid to tell him. I have no idea how he will react."

"Don't stress out about it so much. Everything will work out."

But Jane was not so sure that it would.

Later that evening at play rehearsal one of her co-stars Polly tapped her on the shoulder.

" Jane, I have a personal question to ask you. Can we go into the hall for a second?'

Jane had an inkling this had something to do with her feelings for Kenny and nodded her head,

Once they were in the hallway in a private spot away from where other people were practicing Polly looked Jane straight in the eye.

" Do you have a crush on Kenny? Be honest."

All Jane could do was nod her head.

Polly squealed.

"Be quiet! I don't want anyone to know… Especially my mother."

"Why not?"

" I've known all along that her reason for wanting me to do this play was to match me up with a boy and I am almost positive that boy has been Kenny."

"This is wonderful Jane! You know, I am pretty sure he likes you too."

Jane's ears perked up. " Really? How do you know that?"

"When he looks at you he gets this look in his eyes like he's in love. I've seen it several times."

Jane's heart raced. " How will I know If the feelings that he has are mutual Polly? I am so afraid to ask him."

Polly hugged Jane tightly. "Listen, Frank,Adeline , Edwin Eliza and I are all trying to figure out a way to get you two alone so you can talk. It's important that you get your feelings for each other out in the open. We don't like secrets kept between people too long in this group. Plus we all think you and Kenny would be so cute together and really want this to work."

Jane's tense shoulders began to relax. " You all are such wonderful friends. Thank you very much!"

Polly grinned. " Don't worry about it. We're always here for you guys!"

The weeks seemed to fly by and all of a sudden it was the week of performances.

"Mother, do we have any idea if Mary Poppins is coming to see the show?" Jane asked her mother as they were driving on the way to rehearsal."

Winifred shrugged. " We have a ticket purchased for her for Sunday afternoon per request of the chimney sweeps and I really hope she'll be coming. How have your plans been coming Ali g to plan that dinner for Bert and Mary Poppins?"

Jane's eyes lit up. "Absolutely splendid Mother! Everything is all arranged. I just hope this works out well and that Mary Poppins ends up having feelings for Bert. I believe she's been In denial all this time."

Winifred winked at her daughter. " I think someone else I know has been in denial about her feelings for a certain boy."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Stop it Mother. You're becoming somewhat obnoxious."

"Why haven't you told me yet if you have feelings for Kenny?"

Jane sighed. " I don't know Mother. Maybe because it's none of your bloody business if I date Kenny or not or if we even have feelings for each other."

Winifred frowned. "I don't very much like that attitude Jane Grace Banks. It's nothing a spoonful of sugar can't fix."

" Just let this alone Mother. Please, I beg you!"

Winifred sighed. " All right, if that's truly what you want."

Little did Winifred know or suspect what the other teens in the cast had planned to bring Kenny and Jane together. Jane was nervous more than anything about the plans her new friends had orchestrated would work out and her anxiety was growing ever so strong about how the dinner planned for Bert and Mary Poppins would work out.

That night after rehearsal as she was getting ready for bed she looked at the window and noticed a star glowing brighter than all the rest in the sky.

She whispered two things to the empty room.

The first was "Oh, Mary Poppins I hope you come back for my show."

And naturally the second was "Good night Kenny. I love you. Pretty soon these feelings will no longer be a secret. Trust me,I can't wait for that."

This was inspired by Goodnight My Someone from The Music Man. No lyrics are directly referenced.


	6. Rendezvous In The Park

Rendezvous In The Park

Matchmaker Matchmaker Chapter 6

Notes: Curly and Laurey from Oklahoma will make a cameo in this chapter. Also Uncle Albert only appears in the books and movies but I had a huge issue with figuring out to how to bring Mary Poppins back to London.

Jane's anxiety grew as the week went forward. She still had no idea if Mary Poppins was coming to the play, wasn't sure how well the date between Bert and Mary Poppins would work out and of course confessing her feelings to Kenny.

Thursday afternoon when Jane got home from school the phone answered. She smiled. "Yes, of course I remember you." Jane looked at her mother curiously. Her mother's eyes lit up. "Wonderful! We hope you'll be coming to the show too! We look forward to seeing the two of you soon!"

Winifred hung up the phone and smiled at her daughter.

"Who on earth was that Mother?"

"You do remember Uncle Albert don't you?"

Jane's eyes lit up." Of course I do! Mary Poppins must be in town then!"

Winifred nodded. "She is and she's staying with him. She's looking forward to seeing the show. Uncle Albert will be coming to the show on Sunday afternoon as well."

The phone rang again. "Banks Residence, oh , hello Polly Jane is right here. Hold on a moment."

It was Winifred's turn to give her daughter a curious look as she handed her the receiver.

"Hi Polly."

There were five minutes of silence.

"Sure, I can meet you guys by the Neelus statue in 20 minutes."

Jane hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?"

Jane shook her head. "Nothing Mother, I'm just meeting my friends in the park in 20 minutes."

"You won't be long will you? Don't forget we have to be at the theatre at 6:30. Ethel and Raymond are coming over for dinner tonight too."

"No Mother, I'll be home with in the hour."

When Jane left Winifred's thoughts drifted to what Henry Dewitt had said to her the night she dropped Jane off at his house to practice the choreography.

"They are still very young you know. Let them discover love for themselves."

Winfred sincerely hoped that Jane would admit to Kenny that she had feelings for him. She knew from the very beginning that Jane and Kenny would be a good match.

Once Jane got to the park butterflies were dancing in her stomach. She was sweating profusely.

'Pull yourself together Jane.' She whispered

She walked over to the Neelus statue and was happy to see her friends arrive moments later. Kenny looked equally as nervous.

"Okay you two, I think you both have something to say to each-other. Kenny, why don 't you go first?" Edwin said

Kenny stepped forward and cleared his throat.

" Jane, I've hated keeping this a secret. Your mother has been trying to match us up since auditions."

"I've known that the whole time Kenny, I'm sorry if she's been so nosy and intrusive. I've been very annoyed with her lately actually."

Kenny shrugged. " To be honest I haven't seen that to be much of a problem."

Jane held her mouth in a thin firm line. " What are you talking about?"

Kenny's eyes met with Jane's. " You're wonderful Jane Banks. I would be an utter fool not to say that I've fallen in love with you."

Jane was silent as if processing her thoughts.

" Jane, are you in there?" Polly waved her hand in front of Jane's face.

Jane cleared her throat. " So would I. I've been stumbling over how to get my feelings in order for a month. There's no beating around the bush. I love you Kenny."

Kenny fumbled in the pocket of his jacket, pulled out a small box and handed it to Jane. " I love you too Jane. Father helped me pick this out for you."

Jane was absolutely shocked upon opening the box. " Thank you Kenny,what a pretty necklace."

" Here, let me help you put it on." Eliza said.

" We're mighty happy for you two mate." Edwin said patting Kenny in the shoulder.

Polly nodded. "All that tension between you guys was driving the rest of us absolutely mad. Thank goodness this is all resolved now."

Jane was on cloud nine as she walked home from the park. She couldn't wait to tell her family what had happened.

The smell of Mrs. Brill's cooking wafted up to Jane's nose. "Something sure smells good."

Her brother entered the hall. "Ethel and Raymond just arrived Jane, they have guests with them too. Everyone is waiting in the parlor.

When Jane entered the parlor Ethel stood up from her seat.

"Hello my darling. You are growing into such a beautiful young woman. We so look forward to seeing your play tomorrow night." Ethel wrapped Jane into a warm hug.

Jane kissed Ethel's cheek. "It's always great to see you and Raymond Ethel."

Jane noticed two strangers seated in chairs across from her parents.

"Jane, this is my cousin Laurey and her husband Curly. They're visiting for a few days from Oklahoma. They just arrived on Tuesday."

"It's nice to meet you." Jane whispered.

Laurey smiled. "You don't need to be shy. Ethel has told me so much about you and your brother and it is so nice to finally meet you Jane."

"We're very excited to see your play tomorrow night Jane. Your mother has filled us in on your experience. It sounds like you've been having a splendid experience."

Jane nodded. "Most definitely."

"Do you have any children?" Jane asked.

Laurey nodded. " We have two sons Paul and Vincent who are eleven and nine. They weren't able to come on this trip but I am sure if you ever come to visit us in Oklahoma they'd love to meet you."

"Mother, do you think we could go to Oklahoma?"

"I don't see why not. It would be a nice change of pace for us." Winifred said.

Ethel immediately noticed Jane's necklace. " That's a very pretty necklace Jane. Where did you get it?"

Jane blushed. " My co-star from the play just gave it to me this afternoon."

Winifred's eyes lit up. " Did Kenny give it to you ?"

"Yes,Mother." Jane whispered.

George winked at his wife. " It seems as if your matchmaking paid off Winifred."

" Yes, indeed it does dear." Winifred replied.

In the car on the way to rehearsal Winifred looked at Jane excitedly.

" Won't you please me what happened at the park this afternoon?"

Jane smiled but this time it was out of happiness than out of aggravation.

" Well Mother, things were getting tense between Kenny and me in rehearsal because we've been scared to admit our feelings for each other. Our friends arranged for us to meet so we could get our feelings out in the open. As it turns out we've both fallen for each other rather hard."

Winifred poked her daughter in the shoulder. " You little sneak. I knew you were in love with Kenny all this time. Why were you so resistant to say anything?"

" I was confused about my feelings for him and if he felt the same way. "

" You could have talked to me about it you know."

Jane sighed again. " I know Mother, I really should have. I knew that all along you've been trying to get me and Kenny together. That's the main reason I've been resistant and I've been acting like such a brat."

"Jane Grace Banks, you can be awful stubborn you know."

" I know Mother, I am sorry for the awful way I've been behaving. I do love you you know..very much. Thanks for suggesting I audition for this play. I have had a jolly good time being in it."

Winifred reached over and squeezed her daughter's shoulder. "I love you too sweetheart."


	7. Rooftop Romance

Rooftop Romance

Matchmaker Matchmaker Chapter 7

Notes: Very sad to see this one end. Hope you all have enjoyed it. There will be plenty more Mary Poppins stories where this one came from. I guarantee it.

Sunday morning at around 10am Mary Poppins,Uncle Albert, Ethel,Raymond, Curly and Laurey came over for brunch. Curly and Laurey's plane was set to leave back for Oklahoma at 1:15.

Laurey smiled. " It's so wonderful to meet you Mary Poppins. My cousin has told me what an absolutely wonderful experience this family had with you as their nanny. What adventures you took the children on!"

"Pleasure's all mine. I am proud of the wonderful young adults Jane and Michael have turned into. I pride myself on the valuable lessons I teach my clients. Mrs. Banks learned a few things from me as well as I am sure she must have told you." Mary Poppins smiled at Winifred.

"We're so happy you've come back to visit Mary Poppins. We've missed you." Winifred said.

Curly grinned at Uncle Albert. "The play was absolutely wonderful on Friday night. You and Mary Poppins will greatly enjoy it! Jane was splendid in her stage debut."

"We're quite proud of her." George said and Winifred nodded in agreement.

"Bert and the chimney sweeps will be at the show this afternoon too Mary Poppins." Michael said.

Mary Poppins sipped her tea looking quite mysterious. " Splendid. I have something I've been meaning to talk to him about for quite awhile."

"What would that be exactly?" Winifred asked.

" I never explain anything." Mary Poppins replied mater of factory as she took another sip of her tea.

Jane exchanged a look with her brother and her mother. She had a distinct feeling she knew what Mary Poppins was going to talk to Bert about and was going to make her admit it if was the last thing she did.

As they were cleaning up after the meal Mary Poppins tapped Jane on the shoulder.

" Jane, if you don't mind I wanted to talk to you in private before we depart to head to the theatre."

Jane nodded and they headed into the parlor.

"What's wrong Mary Poppins?" Jane looked at her former nanny curiously as she sat down on the chair across from the chaise where Mary Poppins sat,

" Jane, I 'm afraid I was never completely honest with you about something. Perhaps it's because I thought you were too young. Now I think you're mature enough to understand especially since you are now in a relationship of your own." Mary Poppins smiled as she gazed down at the necklace around Jane's neck.

Jane's eyes lit up instantly. "Really Mary Poppins?"

Mary Poppins nodded.

"But you always say you never explain anything,"

"This is an exception to that rule because this is an explanation I've owed you for a long time and I've left you in debt."

Jane's eyes connected with Mary Poppins's immediately. "You're in love with Bert aren't you Mary Poppins?"

Once again Mary Poppins nodded and then she sighed.

" The reason I've stayed away from here for so long is because quite frankly I've been too scared to admit that I have romantic feelings for Bert to anyone..including him."

"Is it because you're practically perfect in every way Mary Poppins?"

Mary Poppins nodded. " Yes,I've always thought being practically perfect meant not letting my personal feelings muddle my thinking. Perhaps I've been foolish to think like that."

Jane grinned. " You know Mary Poppins, I think it's quite impossible to be practically perfect in every way. Everyone has flaws you know. They're part of what makes us human. When you think about it Father had a lot of flaws he didn't want to admit. That's why our family was so dysfunctional for such a long time."

"You're wise beyond your years Jane Banks. I do hope you know that."

Jane nodded. "Mary Poppins, are you going to tell Bert that you have feelings for him?"

Mary Poppins nodded. " A few of the chimney sweeps let me in on the dinner you and your brother have organized for us after your performance. I am planning to tell him then."

"Do you suppose you are going to marry him Mary Poppins?"

" Yes, I quite honestly think I am ready to settle down and start a family."

Jane jumped up from her seat and threw her arms around her former nanny happily. " I am so happy for you Mary Poppins. I do love you and Bert very much you know,so does Michael."

Mary Poppins encircled Jane into a warm embrace and kissed her forehead softly. " We love you too darling."

As they were leaving to go to the airport Ethel turned to face Mary Poppins.

"Mary Poppins, I always meant to ask you, Why did you leave for a brief time and leave the children is Miss Andrew's care?"

Mary Poppins looked at her. " As I said at the table I never explain anything. Also I leave where ever the wind take me and never know when I will return."

"Are you a witch Mary Poppins? Other townspeople were suspicious that day in the park when the statues came to life you know."

" I'll say it once more Miss Ethel I never explain anything."

Ethel sighed. " Alright, well it was great seeing you again Mary Poppins."

" Always a pleasure Miss Ethel. It was delightful to meet your cousin and her husband too. I hope they have a wonderful and safe trip back to the States."

The fall weather was brisk later that afternoon as Jane's play was getting over. The cast had to stay behind to help take the set apart so Michael was sent with the rest of the Chimney Sweeps to help set up the dinner for Bert and Mary Poppins.

Paul put his arm around Michael's shoulder. "Are you nervous mate?"

Michael nodded. " Yes, I think Jane is too. What if this doesn't work out the way we planned?"

"I am pretty sure that Mary Poppins might finally admit she has feelings for Bert tonight."

"But how do you she has feelings for him?"

" I can tell by the way they look at each other. I believe there is a saying that goes eyes are a window to a person's soul."

"I never heard that saying before."

"You learn something new everyday mate."

The dinner did not ultimately too long to prepare. When Mary Poppins and Bert arrived they were immediately led to their seats.

" I must say this was impeccably planned." Mary Poppins said as they sat down at the table looking over the rooftops if London and listening to violin music provided by Eva the chimney sweep.

Bert nodded. "It sure was. Jane,Michael and the rest of the sweeps did a great job. Wouldn't you agree this was a great thing Mary Poppins?"

Mary Poppins nodded." Quite. I also never knew that Eva played the violin. She is really quite good. I am very impressed."

Bert nodded. " She's been teaching herself at home since June and she's gotten quite good."

Bert cleared his throat. " Mary Poppins, before you go away again I have something I need to tell ya."

"As do I Bert." Mary Poppins replied.

Bert raised his eye brows suspiciously. "You do?

"Yes, and I have a feeling we are about to tell each other the exact same thing so we might as well get it over with. Spit spot!"

"Ok,well to be honest Mary Poppins I think I've fallen in love with you. I wanted to tell you before you left last time but you didn't give me a chance."

Mary Poppins nodded. " I told Jane this morning that the reason I've stayed away from here so long was because I was so confused about my feelings for you…now I think I am finally ready to tell you."

Bert's eyes lit up. " Are you trying to say… " He let his sentence trail off.

Mary Poppins let out a frustrated sigh. " Yes Bert, that's exactly what I've been trying to tell you. I'm very much in love with you too. I have a feeling we both fell rather hard for each other the day I took Jane and Michael to the park for their outing."

" That's about right." Bert whispered.

Mary Poppins took Bert's hands gently in hers. "I've grown fond of Jane and Michael. Haven't you?"

"Quite. I almost feel as they are my own children.

" So do I. That's why I have been considering settling down and not going around from place to place. I love Jane and Michael very much. If you'll have me Bert, I'd like to marry you."

Bert was silent for about ten minutes.

" This is rather sudden Mary Poppins."

Mary Poppins nodded. " I know Bert but I decided I am done running away from my feelings for you. If this love between us has been brewing for awhile we may as well let other people know about it."

Bert got up from his chair and swept Mary Poppins out of her seat.

" Of course I'll marry you Mary Poppins. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this proposal."

Mary Poppins kissed Bert passionately. " I love you very much Bert."

" I love you too Mary Poppins and I'll love you till the day I die." Bert whispered as he returned the kiss, holding her tightly not wanting to let her go.


	8. New Years Blessings

New Years Blessings

A Mary Poppins New Years Story

Epilogue to Matchmaker Matchmaker

Dedicated to Lucy Swanson

Notes: This is from Jane's perspective and is her reflection of the events that happen in Matchmaker Matchmaker.

Wow! Another year has gone by. . I started high school in September and can't believe in three more years I'll be going to University. It's crazy to think that it's been five years since Mary Poppins was our taught our family more than I think she'll ever admit to realizing.

The biggest thing that happened to me this year was that I auditioned for a play at Mother's theatre and got a part. At first I was not sure if I would like theatre but as it turns out I love it! I made a lot mom new friends and not to mention fell in love. I met the sweetest boy through being in the play..his name is Kenny and we started dating right before opening night. I have never been so happy and I give my mother so much credit for convincing me to audition. If I hadn't I'm sure I would have met someone eventually.

Mary Poppins and Bert are getting married in a few weeks.I am beyond excited for them to start this next chapter and have to give my brother, the chimney sweeps and myself huge kudos for bringing them together. I knew ever since that day Mary Poppins took us for the outing in the park that Mary Poppins and Bert were in love and destined to be together. I must admit that was a superior instinct for a ten year old such as myself to have. Mary Poppins told me that Michael and I will be the godparents to their first child and that if it's a girl her name will be Lucy Jane Albert.

A very happy new year indeed. Here's to health,prosperity and lots of tuppence.


End file.
